witcherfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Secondchildren
Pronto! I made you an administrator, so you'll be better able to do what you've been doing :) Game widow 17:14, 1 ago 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much! it's great! changes so far Hi again, just making sure that what i am doing is useful to you ;) ... let me know if i am doing things you don't want :) Game widow 09:23, 6 ago 2009 (UTC) interlanguage links hi! i was just curious as to why you are removing inter-language links? those are very useful (perhaps not to you, but to users of your wiki) — Game widow 10:01, 11 ago 2009 (UTC) :Nothing to be sorry about! I am just relieved it was a misunderstanding — Game widow 11:12, 11 ago 2009 (UTC) Other stuff you might want to check out Templates ... that is where all the stuff in double curly brackets comes from. If the text in any of those is not the way you like it, edit the template and it will be updated (eventually -- wiki can be strange) in all the pages at once. For example, if the titles in the prezzo sections are not the way you want them to be, fix them in the template — Game widow 11:12, 11 ago 2009 (UTC) Italian versions Are there *any* Italian versions of the Witcher literature yet ? Near as i can tell, no, but i assume you would have a better idea ;D — Game widow 19:55, 19 ago 2009 (UTC) Gender Here i was assuming you were male ... silly, silly me, only a woman could be so productive. You rock! :D — Game widow 21:40, 19 ago 2009 (UTC) More cleanup I left a note here :D and i was also wondering if you wanted to keep the following 2 categories or not: The Witcher (videogioco) libri (since all the books are in just "libri" and The Witcher missioni since the missions are under just "Missioni". Technically, it would actually be better to move the books and missions to the game-specific categories, which allows you to add categories for future "Witcher 2" items, but it's up to you. Also, there are quite a few strange little files (listed here, specifically the ones that begin with "Immagini:" which are now a bit redundant given that pages exist which use the images /and/ describe them. Let me know if they can be deleted or if you have some purpose in mind for them — Game widow 09:42, 23 ago 2009 (UTC) :Hi! and *please* don't view these as criticism! you are doing an INCREDIBLE job! i was just concerned about imposing my own style on you, and worried that you would not like it. If you are ok with the changes, i'm quite happy to make those category changes for you. I've done this many, many times now :D ... so i'm a bit of an expert at wiki remedial work! So it seems we are on the same page, which is great. Just let me know if i *do* do something that you do not like. This is *your* wiki ;) — Game widow 19:39, 23 ago 2009 (UTC) ::It's a real pleasure to help someone like you, so don't worry :D — Game widow 19:46, 23 ago 2009 (UTC) Tutti Libri, Pergamene e Missioni moved to their appropriate categoria (smiley) — Game widow 20:27, 23 ago 2009 (UTC) difficulties with translation the region called "Riverdell" in the game, was translated to "Transriver" in the books, and the original Polish is "Zarzecze". If you feel that keeping Riverdell is ok, that's fine, but it seems like something "more Italian" would be better :D . In French, they've translated to "Autre Rive". I'm interested in your thoughts — Game widow 22:41, set 13, 2009 (UTC) :Well the choice is entirely yours to make ;) ... and who knows, if they ever do decide to translate the books into Italian, if you have it translated here on the wiki, they might even use your choice of term :D. So just let me know! — Game widow 16:19, set 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Oltreriva‎ it is then :D — Game widow 10:09, set 21, 2009 (UTC) La sposa vs. "Il calore del giorno" the quest is called "La sposa", not "Il calore del giorno" and it's already there — Game widow 18:42, ott 11, 2009 (UTC) Quest phases If you are interested in adding the quest phases, you can easily copy and paste those from djinni. All you need to do is to open the particular quest from the "quest explorer" navigator, then under the "view" menu, then "Utility windows", make sure you have the "Properties" window selected. Then, right click on the first box within each quest (labelled Quest beginning) and choose "Expand all (with conditions)", then inspect each of the following boxes. All the information you need is at the top of the properties box for each. You can cross reference with my entries in english if you get a bit lost, but all the information is right there, and you simply need to copy and paste it in (if you want it, that is). cheers! — Game widow 12:02, nov 2, 2009 (UTC) :Interesting to know about the Italian translation :) ... The Czech translation is also apparently quite poorly done. The french doesn't seem too too bad, but then again, i've only checked a few things! — Game widow 19:53, nov 2, 2009 (UTC) : R:wow :-o how many languages you know? it: links on the english wiki Those are just fine, and thanks! — Game widow 19:03, nov 10, 2009 (UTC) Deleting pages You should have a "Delete" button at the top of the page, on the same toolbar as the edit button. If you don't see it, try logging out and back in to the wiki. If you still don't see it, tell me which version you wish to keep and i'll fix it for you — Game widow 17:58, dic 1, 2009 (UTC) Snow White thanks for pointing that out, I've fixed it. Never be shy if you have the correct answer ;) — Game widow 20:56, dic 5, 2009 (UTC) New snazzier skin for the wiki ciao! I am experimenting with a new skin ... i have an example for you to try if you are willing. I would appreciate very much your opinion on it. I have copied the necessary file to your user area on this wiki. This will only appear for you, not the wiki in general. If you do not see this new skin (and it will be very obvious if you do see it!) simply go to your Preferences menu, under the "More" button at the top right of the screen and go to the "Skin" tab and remove the checkmark from "Let the admins override my skin choice." Also, if you do not like or want this new skin, just delete the file Utente:Secondchildren/monaco.css — Game widow 13:53, feb 13, 2010 (UTC) :I am SO glad you like it :) ! ... i tweaked the background image a little bit .. to try to get rid of some of the harder borders. Please do a hard refresh (Ctrl-F5 in Firefox) to see the newest version). For now i am waiting for Ausir to give his opinion ... but the new "fixed width" text area does not bother you? -- again, i quite like it, but it is the one thing that Ausir said he dislikes in general, although he has not seen this new skin yet! — Game widow 15:47, feb 13, 2010 (UTC) ::you can just edit this page to leave the message, i'll find it. I'll have to put my thinking cap on to figure out how to be notified automatically, but it's a good question. I'll get back to you once i figure it out :) — Game widow 18:14, feb 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Aha! a German friend has made an excellent suggestion. Just like any other page, you can "watch" your (or anyone else's) talk page, so if you make that a "watched page" and set your options to be notified by email if the page changes, you will get an email everytime someone leaves a message on that page. So i will "watch" your talk page and if you answer me there, i will get an email ... easy-peasy! :) — Game widow 18:19, feb 13, 2010 (UTC) Your opinion on the new skin I really value your opinion since you are an artist and therefore have a good eye for these things. Thanks again! — Game widow 18:29, feb 13, 2010 (UTC) Implementation I've made the new skin the default skin on the english wiki, shall i do the same here ? — Game widow 22:39, feb 18, 2010 (UTC) Chinese wiki The link has now been fixed ! thanks for letting me know :) — Game widow 23:39, feb 19, 2010 (UTC) :Hell yea, You have fixed everything! Thanks so much and sorry for being so clumsy :) ::You were not clumsy at all, there was indeed a problem and i had to have a fix done by wikia :) — Game widow 00:01, feb 20, 2010 (UTC) New images did you see the new images of Triss, Geralt and Dandelion? if not, check here en:Category:The Witcher 2 images — Game widow 23:10, apr 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, seen yesterday. I'm going to add them to the related pages. Thnks ;) little fixes I believe the headings are sorted out. If you would like the blogs template to work the same way, you just have to create blog entries of your own. Feel free to call on me if you need more information about those, you'll find them on the "Blog" tab, just to the right of this talk page tab :) — Game widow 19:11, apr 26, 2010 (UTC) Witcher 2-based background image Would you like the latest background / skin image ? just let me know :) — Game widow 10:02, apr 29, 2010 (UTC) :We have a brand new background? Yes, sure that I want. Thanks for let me know :D ::Wikia is having a few hiccups with these changes, but as soon as they are sorted, i'll give you the newest background :D — Game widow 00:50, apr 30, 2010 (UTC) :::No problem! here's everything is working very well! thanks for installing the skin. I like it so much! :D Italian translation of The Last Wish Is it really true ??? at long last?? :D — Game widow 22:03, giu 21, 2010 (UTC) :It is.... it's never too late uh? :/ I don't know they decide to buy from Sapkowsky "now"...... maybe because of the upcoming sequel of TW? who knows... ::Well, i hope for your sake that the Italian publishers show more commitment than the english ones have! — Game widow 22:51, giu 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm... not sure of this. Italian publishers often follow the English\American editions, so...it is possible that Blood of the Elves will be published, but nothing more. I had a conversation with some friends of mine who also buy the book and they really like it, then asked me if there are more from Sapkowsky. I suggested to read them in English or take a look at here... or we're all forced to learn Polish *rolling eye* ::::I'm reading them in French which is now finished Baptism of Fire (i read that a few of months ago). so only 2 more books to go in French, which might be easier for my Italian friends :) — Game widow 23:01, giu 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Nice! :) But unfortunatly, it's not easy for us as it is not as reading in English. Mostly because Italians are stubborn in not learning any foreign languages. And our school sucks in teaching. Thank gods there're fan translations... New Wikia skin You hate it? I think it's not that much different than we had before. For the next little while, you can switch back to monaco under preferences, then skin. but after that, it's either this new skin, or monobook. But wikia is still working on improvements, so don't give up just yet. — Game widow 18:39, ott 20, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thx ^_^, Just need to get used of this new skin maybe. For example I need to find where is the "create new article" button and the edit menu button. Indeed I found very useful to users having a left side menu. But who knows... maybe this new changes will avoid more vandalism ^_^. Think positive, right? ::Yep, I'm trying to stay positive. For the stuff you have difficulty finding, i highly recommend that you use the "My tools" menu at the bottom of every page -- you can edit that and add the things you use most there. The new menus are across the top of the page now, and to edit what you see there, use Mediawiki:Wiki-navigation. You can have 4 main categories, with 7 choices in each. — Game widow 20:40, ott 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Very helpful! thank you very much Grazie del benvenuto :) Cosa si intende per "osservati speciali" nella seconda checkbox sotto i pulsanti di Salva e Anteprima? ::Ciao! si intendono le pagine che osservi e che ogni volta che verranno modificate da altri ti verrà notificato via email. Serve per monitorare le modifiche. Ad esempio se aggiungi questa pagina o quella di un altro utente agli osservati speciali, verrai avvisato quando ricevi una risposta in forma di modifica. AEon Don't worry about him, he means well, but sometimes he can be a bit overbearing :) — Game widow 23:22, dic 13, 2010 (UTC) :No problem :) I'm easy. Thank you. :You know the latest news? It seems that we're gonna have "The Sword of Destiny" in Italian too, probably in March 2011. Meaning that "The Last Wish" has its own fame here. Sapkowsky strikes again :) New black layout shall i implement the new black layout here as well then? and Lovely to hear from you! I will drop by the forum, i just still despise their new format, that's all that's keeping me away, really. — Game widow (talk) 14:06, apr 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Well this is a spoiler and they told me I shouldn't tell anyone but.... about the forum layout: some big changes are on the way :) :::Yes, I'd love to have those chages into the Italian too. Thanks in advance :) :Me again! :D — I just realized that i never offered you the option to get rid of the "Read More" stuff and category galleries (the pictures at the top of the Category views). I am allowed to disable those if you want me to. Just say the word — Game widow (talk) 12:59, apr 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I know you removed the "read more" button coz I always follow your activities on Wiki :D It would be GREAT if you could do it. I feel like I'm making use of you with all the work your doing for me. But thanks a lot for all the things you did and you're still doing :) big hug :::It's always a pleasure to help you out, because you do so much work! — Game widow (talk) 15:54, apr 22, 2011 (UTC) GOG giveaway Feel free to post a translated version of the GOG giveaway blog post on the Italian wiki - entries from all language versions will be taken into account. Ausir(talk) 03:02, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::You betcha. Thanks :) Bestiary template There were 2 tiny problems: one was that you were missing a sub-template Template:!, and second, for the fields "class" and "variations", you had a capital letter at the beginning of each. The lines should read "class = blah, blah...", not "Class = blah, blah..." Hope that helps! :) — Game widow (talk) 15:25, giu 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Yea, I thought it was something stupid and simple :) Thanks a lot for your help :D :::big hug Latest spate of edits I hope you don't mind me diving in and making those changes! Always remember to let me know if i ever do anything you don't want me to! ... and thank-you SO MUCH for doing all the work that you do here! big hug!! — Game widow (talk) 21:35, giu 28, 2011 (UTC)